The Excelsior Acquisition
The Exelsior Acquisition is the sixteenth episode of the third season of the CBS sitcom, The Big Bang Theory. ''This episode first aired on March 1, 2010. Summary Sheldon is asked to go to court and pay a fine because of driving Penny to the hospital, and misses the chance to meet Stan Lee at the comic book store. Extended Plot Stuart announces to the gang that Stan Lee will be coming to his comic book store to sign books on Thursday and everyone is excited. Back at the apartment, they discuss which book they should get him to sign. Sheldon decides he will get him to sign hisBatman as it will be unique. When Howard has a paper cut he searches Sheldon's drawer for bandages, but instead finds unopened paychecks and, amongst them, a summons for running a red light when he was driving Penny to the hospital (The Adhesive Duck Deficiency); since Sheldon believes he's not guilty he starts to prepare his defense rather than just paying the fine. However, since he is supposed to be in court on Thursday it conflicts with getting his book signed by Stan Lee . The following day, Sheldon has taken the liberty of scripting Penny's statement because he describes her as a "loose cannon". At the court Sheldon makes his defense, but is ignored by the Judge and is told to pay the cashier. Sheldon objects and insults the judge by his occupation of being only intraffic court. After refusing to apologise he is thrown in jail. Penny rings the guys about the incident, but they aren't interested as they are lining up for Stan Lee. Sheldon is ready to apologize to the judge because he refuses to excrete into a metal bowl (jail toilet). Penny sees that Sheldon is depressed about missing his chance with Stan Lee, so she goes to Stuart and is able to get Stan Lee's address in exchange for a date. They arrive at his house and ring the doorbell, but Stan Lee is not impressed by their act and sarcastically invites them in. Because Sheldon doesn't understand sarcasm he takes him at his word. When he gets home, he brags about how he got a signed Restraining Order from Stan Lee and is able to hang out with him again at the hearing. He plans on hanging it next to his Restraining Order from Leonard Nimoy. Notes *'Title Reference': "Excelsior" is one of Stan Lee's famous catch phrases. It is also on the flag for the state of New York and is said state's motto. Trivia *Due to a part of Sheldon believing science-fiction is real, he doesn't trust banks as he believes ATM's will lead the charge when the robots rise. *Even in prison Sheldon appointed one of the seats as his spot. *Raj points out that Stan Lee loves to give his characters First and Last names which start with the same letter, he gives examples such as Bruce Banner, Reed Richards, Sue Storm, Steven Strange, Otto Octavius, Silver Surfer, Peter Parker, J. Jonah Jameson Junior, Dum Dum Dugan, Green Goblin, Matt Murdock, Pepper Potts, Victor Von Doom, Milly the Model, Fantastic Four, Daredevil, Invincible Iron Man, Happy Hogan, Curt Connors and Fin Fang Foom. *Sheldon has a restraining order from Leonard Nimoy. *Due to Sheldon's insult to the judge, he has a criminal record, but it's not really effective. *When Sheldon does get a license, he will have 3 points off of it. *The Judge at the Traffic Court's name is J. Kirby. A nod to the famous comic book writer and artist Jack " The King" Kirby. *On the back of one of the comics Raj is reading, there is an ad for the Nintendo DS game Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days. *Steve Paymer plays the role of Judge J. Kirby. *Sheldon complains, "that the flags in front of the courthouse are flying in the wrong order. From left to right, it’s supposed to be federal, state, and then city of Pasadena." He sent more than one letter about that. Similiarly, in ''The Euclid Alternative, he argued with the DMV regarding many concerns about the testing questions for his learner's permit, reasoning this is the only means by which they will learn. Quotes (Raj is about to enter the comic book store. He presses a button making his shirt play the Star Wars theme and walks up to Leonard and Howard). Leonard: Will you please turn your shirt off? Raj: What, I'm giving myself dramatic entrance music, people will know I'm awesome and to be feared. Howard: Yes, and there's nothing more awesome and fearful than a man with music blasting between his nipples. (Raj turns his shirt off). ---- Raj: I can't believe it. I'm going to meet Stan Lee. (Presses a button making his shirt play Pointers Sisters "I'm So Excited" and dances to it while the guys just stare at him). Howard: I'm sad to say I taught him those moves. ---- Sheldon: I'm not going to pay a fine, that would imply I'm guilty. Howard: You ARE guilty. (Raj presses a button making his shirt play a sound effect from Law & Order making Leonard and Howard laugh). Howard: (Still laughing). ''That one I like. ---- '''Penny': Did he (Sheldon) somehow give me the finger? Howard: Not just the finger... but the "MOVING" finger! ---- Raj: Fantastic Four, Daredevil, Invincible Iron Man, Happy Hogan, Curt Connors... Howard: OK, just let it go! Raj: Oh and worst of all, Fin Fang Foom. (Sheldon comes home with a piece of paper in his hands.) Leonard: Hey, where have you been? Sheldon: I'll tell you where I've been. You boys may have had gelato with Stan Lee and gotten autographed comics but, I saw the inside of his house. And got an autographed application for a restraining order. Howard (sarcastically): Sweet. Sheldon: Plus, I get to hang out with him again: at the hearing. (Sheldon goes to his room and marvels at the restraining order.) This is going to look great hanging next to my restraining order from Leonard Nimoy. ---- (Sheldon has just finished explaining his case.) Judge Kirby: Impressive. Sheldon: Thank You. Judge Kirby: Guilty. Pay the cashier. Sheldon: I object, you're completely ignoring the law! Judge Kirby: No, I'm following the law, I'm ignoring you. Sheldon: Really, well, may I remind you that I am at the top of my profossion while you reside over the kiddie table of yours. Judge Kirby: Dr. Cooper, before I find you in contempt and throw you in jail, I'm gonna give you a chance to apologize for that last remark. Sheldon: I'm a scientist, I never apologize for the truth. (The next moment we see, Sheldon has been thrown in jail and he turns to a bench of criminals.) Sheldon (to guy on the left end): That's my spot. Gallery Court7.jpg Court4.jpg Court6.jpg Court2.jpg Court1.jpg Big-bang-theory-excelsior-acquisition-stan-lee.jpg Tbbt 316 court.jpg Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes featuring a guest appearance